


Mindless

by amostlyokaykid



Series: Under The Stairs [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hauntings, Horror, M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Burn, all by the same person, creepiness I guess, inspired to do this after reading some hella good fics, light sexual themes w/ people, not graphic, only for the purpose of keeping the storyline, please don't think I'm a creep, trigger warning for depressive thoughts, ya know?, you can skip it its alright, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amostlyokaykid/pseuds/amostlyokaykid
Summary: It's quite unusual for Phil to even have felt anything. It's always something like a ghost, or maybe some faint whispers against his ears.A loud crash from the kitchen caused Phil to whip his head around in the direction of the sound. And as his feet dragged him away from his position in the hallway, the light grazing on his arm soon faded.---I guess this is a haunting type of fic? I'm going for a third person route, which is not my usual cup of tea. But I promise it's probs worth your time.Enjoy!P.S. I gifted this work to @DragonOfAmethyst because I felt like this person is solely the best person out there and I felt like gifting this work to someone :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/gifts).



It only started when Phil started bringing people home.

Pressed against a wall, gasping lightly as his _special friend _Derek attacked Phil's neck aggressively with his lips, just plain having a good time. His hands are roaming around Derek's back lightly, just wanting to feel connected with him. If that makes any sense.__

Soon, Phil lets his left-hand fall. He didn't want to really, but instead of placing his hand back where it was, he just soaks up the pleasure he's feeling in that moment. Gasping lightly and trailing his right hand up and down Derek's spine.

The moment Phil went running his hand under his shirt, Derek jumped back and pushed himself away from him. Maybe Phil was a little surprised from this only because Derek had seemed so into it moments before. The way he was biting softly at his neck was driving Phil crazy.

"Wha-? What's wrong?" Phil breathed. He really didn't want to stop, they were just getting to the good part.

"I'm sorry, I have to- I just have to go," Derek exclaimed, grazing his eyes along the carpet for his shoes. He had left them at the door, but Phil didn't say anything. Derek didn't contact him again.

The next time, Phil made sure to use both hands.

And it worked, if you call the person quitting right before Phil had the chance to get his trousers down. They had also left in the midst of a heated session, but this time both Phil and _special friend _Alex had their shirts off. It kinda ticked Phil off when Alex had abruptly moved his hand away from only the area that had counted, too. He didn't see Alex again, either.__

____

It really sucked, if Phil was being honest.

____

Soon, Phil stopped even trying. He had once resorted to going to _their place _, but it was the same result with switched outcomes. Those times, the person would just push away from Phil and them ask him to leave.__

______ _ _

Some other strange occurrences, would be that when Phil would leave home, something would be a little bit out of place when he got back. Whether that be a missing sock here, his favourite mug found inside a cupboard dedicated to pans, or maybe his contact lens case would be on his nightstand when he was _certain _that he left it in the bathroom the night before (balancing on top of the faucet, of course).__

________ _ _ _ _

These little things that may seem harmless at the moment, but are meant so much more in the long run.

________ _ _ _ _

Of course, Phil wouldn't know this. Not until much later, at least. You see, Phil is a glass-half-full type of person who rarely sees the bad in situations. Looking at life with a positive outlook is how he hasn't gone insane in his tiny flat. The only way he could manage to stay sane in his entire life, apparently.

________ _ _ _ _

Now, like the lazy couch potato he was, Phil decided that keeping to himself in his lonely apartment would probably be more beneficial than having to get rejected again. Maybe this was just a lame excuse, but who could blame him? It's not that fun being pushed away in your own home.


	2. Uninvited

_January 25, 2017 ___

____

"Got any plans for your birthday?" Phil's mum asked across the table. Phil hadn't really heard her though, too engrossed in his thoughts about his most recent late-night rejection and thinking about all of the things he could have done right. He stirred the salad on his plate around some as he did so.

____

"It's five days away you know," Phil's mum inquired again, not seeming to either care or notice that Phil _just wasn't listening _. Or he didn't want to, at least. Cut him some slack.__

______ _ _

"You know, there are some nice girls I know from friends I can set you u-"

______ _ _

"Mum, I'm pretty sure that the best birthday present I can receive from you is another one of your pointless 'hookups'," Phil said in a rather dull tone, finger quoting towards the end. Making the mental note that his mum said 'girls' not 'guys'. It's like he didn't come out to his family when he was 17. And that always seemed to be the problem with Phil and his mother, despite saying _multiple _times that he preferred guys, it all just seems to fly out the window when having an actual conversation with the damned woman. He never seemed to have that problem with his father, though.__

________ _ _ _ _

"I was just saying tha-" Phil's mum started again.

________ _ _ _ _

" _Mum, _" Phil sent a pointed glare in the direction where his mum sat, watching as she shifted uncontrollably in her seat. He could already tell that this current brunch date isn't going to one of his most favourable ones to date. It didn't take long for Phil to begin hating these little meetups his mum begged him to go to.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I think I need to go," Phil glanced at his watch, pretending to look like he had actual plans. "See you next week?" He glanced across the small table, hoping that his mum would just dismiss him already. He felt as if he was 17 again. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Just leave," Phil's mum said, turn her head to the window beside her with a wave of her hand. Phil managed a small smile, getting out of his seat and kissing his mother's head on his way out to the front of the restaurant.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Things hadn't always been like this. Phil used to be happy, a tripping-over-his-own-giggles happy that just brought joy to the people around him and himself.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now, things are different.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Phil traipsed his way to his flat, an unsettling gloom on his face, and no matter _how _hard he tried, he couldn't keep himself optimistic for too long when it came to relationships and being social.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\-----

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_January 27, 2017 ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Three more days. A circle on the otherwise boring calendar hanging on Phil's wall. time seemed to be an enemy of Phil's these days, either staring at a wall for hours on end, hearing an insistent ringing in his right ear as he looked at a blank wall.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he went to sleep, he couldn't stop them from touching. Flat palms against his back, feather-soft fingers trailing his bare neck, the occasional sharp pain as if _someone had pinched him _. The touching never seemed to cease their late-night torturing against Phil's body. And he knew it wasn't the wind due to his lack of memory alway causing him to remember to open the windows once in a while.__

____

Nevertheless, sleep was a rarity at best. Sometimes, to avoid this absolute _torchure _, Phil would curl up with a movie on, or browse the web until he couldn't handle looking at a screen. Anything to keep _them _from touching him.____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! New update! I've been a little excited to post this, I just tend to work in sections, so updates are usually unplanned, and I most likely won't have a schedule ready for you to look forward to yet only because of my weird procrastination habits. Thanks for stopping by! Leave some love down below! Or hate. I would appreciate it a lot if you gave me some good criticism about my work so then I can improve. 
> 
> See ya~


	3. Distortion

_Wake up, ___

____

_Phil is in his bedroom sitting on his bed. Everything is the exact same, only that everything has been drained of colour. His once green, blue and purple bedsheets are now various shades of grey. The cracked walls now in pristine condition. . . Everything normal yet different at the same time._

_____ _

_Wake up. ___

_______ _ _ _

_The voice spoke to him in a very hushed-like tone, almost as if they were trying to do the opposite of what they were demanding. The voice seemed that of a child, very calm and helpful. But Phil wasn't sure where the voice is coming from, as though the voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere at once._

________ _ _ _ _

_Wake. Up. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Phil stood up from his bed and headed to the closed door at the other side of the room. He could feel his mind in another place as he tried to open the door, making sure to twist the knob before pulling it open. But it was locked._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Wake. UP. ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The voice was even more demanding, and the second the voice stopped Phil felt the ground begin to sway underneath his feet. All Phil wanted was to leave his room. He couldn't speak, he found. Because he tried calling for help for someone, anyone to help him but nothing came out._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_WAKE UP. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Phil then fell to the floor, feeling the sharp pain of something beginning to crack his head open. Phil then proceeded to tuck his head in his arms, but he found that the pain was the result of an intense migraine and all Phil could do is silently sob as the pain grew more intense. So he did just that, lying on the ground and clutching his head as if it was about to explode._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And then Phil was awake.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, mah boys! I came back with another chapter as you can tell. I got inspired by the Outlast 2 game that Pewds was playing on his channel and thought that I may use some of that creative creepy energy to write another chapter. 
> 
> So thanks! See ya'll later!
> 
> Also, I gifted this work recently to someone special (you know who you are) so congrats to you, for being so nice :)


End file.
